


Work Perks

by MoonwalkingCrab



Series: Tech Support [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Everything is Sweaty, Fixing Consoles and Getting it On, Hand Jobs, M/M, Matt is Sweaty, Semi-Public Sex, Techie is the Galaxy's Best Multitasker, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in enclosed spaces with your boyfriend is both extremely frustrating and incredibly rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Perks

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this ship right now.
> 
> Come say Hi [here](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/).

The Finalizer was a shining, shimmering machine, precise, rigid, organised. Its officers were the same. Everything had its place and everyone knew their duties. Everything ran smoothly, on the surface that is.

In the lower levels of the ship technicians and engineers darted back and forth amid the heat and noise of the engineering decks. They were a maze of corridors interspersed with gigantic central cores and narrow walkways. Work in the engineering section was less rigid, less regimented and far less likely to be interrupted by an angry masked Force-user.

The databanks were housed in regimented rows in their own cramped rooms dotted around the deck. They were sparsely lit, bulbs twinkling and flashing in flurries and flutters. Gentle beeps punctuated the whirr of cooling fans as heavily booted footfalls echoed up and down through the corridors.

Matt was hunched over, his entire upper half cocooned in the darkness of a databank. The internal fans had no effect on him and sweat ran steadily down his back. Errant curls plastered themselves to his neck and forehead as he worked steadily, his breath heating the air around him within the confined space. With a final twist of his hydrospanner he backed out, exhaling in satisfaction.

He brushed a wrist over his forehead, pushing the damp hair backwards and took off his glasses, clearing away the steam. His vision narrowed to a point before him, the console lights now nothing but a blur of colours. Sighing Matt unclipped the garish orange work vest, dropping it to the ground. He had one more repair on this floor before he could consider the end of his shift.

The lessened weight did nothing to ease the sweltering heat and Matt considered his options. The databank rooms were fairly dark and traffic was minimal, surely no one would mind if he left off some of his uniform.

Unbuttoning the grey jumpsuit Matt sighed in relief as the harsh fabric peeled away from his sweaty skin. He pushed the top half down, glad for the air on his arms and pulled at the thin vest he wore below. He stretched his arms out, suddenly a lot more comfortable. He stooped to pick up the work vest, a bounce in his step as he continued to his next assignment. The sooner he was off duty, the better.

It was a simple repair job, something he could do in his sleep and Matt smiled to himself, mind drifting away as he began to work. He heard footsteps behind him, other technicians on their rounds, the chatter of voices echoing down the corridors.

“Okay, last job of the day, if you can get the interface with that up and running then we’re good to go.” Matt recognised the voice of one of the computing supervisors and turned to give her a nod. A warm flush flowed through him as he realised who she was talking to. 

The harsh yellow of the computer tech jumpsuit made his skin glow in the dim light, pale and delicate. His hair hung loose about his shoulders as bright as ever. Matt could hear the audible click as those dark blue eyes focused on him. Techie. Despite his bare arms Matt felt all the warmer and swallowed, his tongue suddenly too big for his own mouth. His glasses were sliding down his nose, he was sweating so much more now, his stomach doing little flips of excitement. The heat surrounding him was nothing compared to the fire that ran through his limbs under the artificial gaze.

They’d only spoken through the comm system since Matt had left Techie’s quarters the previous morning and now that they were in the same physical space again the electricity was palpable. After a few false starts they had finally had the chance to be alone together for an entire night. And what a night. Matt’s eyes were clouded with the image of Techie between his legs, above him, inside him. Slow, sensual, intense. He could still feel the slim fingers pressed to his shoulders and the fading purple bite mark on his neck gave a throb as the blood rushed to his face.

In the doorway Techie stood frozen, he hadn’t expected to see Matt until their next date, it was an unexpectedly pleasant surprise. The blonde was half undressed, the sleeves of his regulation jumpsuit tied around his waist, only a thin vest covering his upper half. Techie licked his lips at the sight of strong, bare, sweaty biceps, completely ignoring whatever instructions his supervisor was spouting. His eyes tracked a single bead of sweat that ran across Matt’s forehead past his ear and down his neck where his throat bobbed as he swallowed heavily. It finally beaded on one broad collarbone, taunting Techie, daring him to rush over and lick it off. His eyes snapped to attention as his supervisor patted him on the shoulder, turning to leave, “...so if that seems straightforward enough I’ll leave you to it.” Techie gave her a brief nod, walking over to the console she’d pointed towards.

He tapped open the interface, letting his eye implants do most of the work analysing and pinpointing any problems leaving his mind free to wander. The heat generated by the computer stacks was starting to get to him. No wonder Matt had stripped down. He glanced back towards the other man, he had picked up one of his tools again and was bent over fiddling with something inside a wall panel. Techie felt a twinge of disappointment, the hanging jumpsuit sleeves were obscuring his view of what he knew to be an extremely firm and well muscled ass. Inhaling sharply he turned back to the computer, he was supposed to be working after all.

Matt pushed his glasses back up, it was a losing battle, the heat was clouding them and the sweat just would not stop. He focused on his task, every inch of him aware of Techie just a few feet away. The distinct clicks of Techie’s eyes were enough for him to tell exactly when the other man was looking and he smiled. He finished up his repairs and waited, listening for the telltale whirr. It only took a few minutes and Matt moved into action. Keeping his back turned he let out an exaggerated sigh and stretched his arms out, flexing his shoulders. He knew he was in good shape, an advantage of the physical work.

Despite the constant machine noises Matt was sure he heard the inhale of breath and decided to up his game. He reached for the hem of his vest, pulling it up to wipe the sweat from his forehead exposing his hips and lower back. He contemplated bending over again, but that might be a little _too_ much. Pushing his hair back he turned, expecting to see Techie’s face, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide with desire.  
Techie had his back to him.

Techie almost sniggered at the look of woe on Matt’s face. His optical implants were interfaced with the security feed giving him the perfect view of Matt’s pouting lips and sweaty biceps. His fingers danced across the keypad, typing furiously, reprogramming and rerouting, determined to finish his work as fast as possible. Matt looked lost, one big hand rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously and Techie shivered, little jolts of pleasure washing across his skin at the memory of those hands. The heat was rising on his face and neck and Techie suspected it had almost nothing to do with the room temperature.

“Um… so, I’m kinda done here. Do you maybe wanna do something later?” Matt’s voice was lower than usual and Techie noted the spike in his heat signature. Sweat crept like cool fingers down Techie’s spine, curls of desire spiraling through him. He shook his hair from his face with an exaggerated sigh.

“Actually,” he was careful to keep his own voice low, tongue swiping across his lips. His eyes were fixed firmly on the screen, still not turning, “you could help me for a second.”

“Oh, sure, what do you need?” Matt’s heavy footsteps came closer, Techie could feel the heat behind him, the distinct sense of Matt’s body so close. He disengaged from the security feed, his work was done. His fingers kept tapping, feigning work, meaningless permutations of programmes.

“Help me tie my hair up? I’ve got to finish this and it just keeps sticking to my face.” Techie dipped his head, letting a few more stray strands fall forwards.

Matt inhaled deeply, Techie smelled delicious, the heady scent of sweat already high in his nostrils. Techie didn’t pause in his typing, simply cocking a hip out, “There’s a tie in my pocket.”

The heat of Matt’s skin burned through the harsh fabric of the jumpsuit, grazing down against Techie’s thigh as he reached in. Techie bit his lip at the touch, unconsciously leaning back. He could feel Matt’s breath on his neck, warm and wet, almost a whisper of things to come. A large hand brushed across his forehead, swiping damp strands aside and smoothing them back. He left a few hanging in front of the slaver brand causing Techie’s breath to catch, a twinge of fondness tightening his chest. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck feeling a cold breeze when blunt fingers gently scraped across the skin to gather his hair up.

Twisting the damp strands up Matt tied them off in a messy ponytail, now presented with the pale expanse of Techie’s neck and the intoxicating scent of his skin. He pressed himself closer, pushing his body against Techie’s back, hands dropping to caress his narrow hips. Techie’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, a fluid motion as his breath sped up. Matt moved without thinking, tongue swiping up the column of Techie’s throat, tasting the sweet salt sweat of his skin.

Techie gasped out, hips automatically moving to grind against the rapidly hardening bulge in Matt’s half worn uniform and feeling him hesitantly rock back in response. Matt sucked into the juncture of his throat, blonde curls fluffy against his cheek, a counterpoint to the nips of his teeth across Techie’s collarbone. Matt’s hand shifted to push his palm against Techie’s cock.

Matt stroked slowly, listening intently as Techie's breath began to speed up, hardening against his palm.

“Ah! Don’t stop.” Techie’s hand flew up to grip Matt’s hair, anchoring his mouth against the steady thump of his pulse. He circled his hips, rubbing against Matt with a gasp. “I need more.” Matt’s eyes were closed, glasses already fogged up and useless. He brushed his hand up the long lines of Techie’s body, fiddling with the fastenings of his ridiculous yellow jumpsuit. Part of his mind told him he could have just gone for the fly but that would mean passing up the chance to touch more of Techie’s body, and that just would not do.

Matt was pressed against every inch of Techie he could reach, his brain screaming out for more, closer, faster, harder. His tongue curled around the curved shell of Techie ear as his fingers twitched against a pert nipple, squeezing gently to receive a low moan in return. “Careful,” he whispered, “you never know when someone might be coming.”

“Oh believe me, you’ll know.” Techie let out a low breathy laugh as Matt’s hand brushed lower, caressing the skin of his stomach, work roughened palms creating delicious friction as they rubbed in circles. Matt’s other hand was gripped tightly on his hip, fingers digging in tightly enough to bruise. Part of Techie hoped that they would. He wanted to be marked as Matt’s. He could feel the hard press of Matt’s length against him, thick and throbbing even through the layers of their clothes.

Techie’s earlobe was sucked into Matt’s mouth as his hand finally pushed below the waistband of his underwear. Rough fingernails scraped through the hair at the base of his cock, curving lower to cup him gently and Techie let out a whine of frustration, grinding back harder. “Please just touch me.” He needed it, he could already feel the pressure curling in the base of his spine. Matt’s movements stuttered a little behind him and he groaned out at the words, fingers squeezing tight on Techie’s hip as he finally took him in a loose grasp.

Techie’s breath huffed out in a sigh of relief only to be drawn back in a sharp moan as Matt started to move his wrist in long, slow, languorous strokes that had Techie keening out. His hips slowed, matching the leisurely pace, lips caressing the pulse point of Techie’s neck. 

“Ma-att!” Techie whined, hips canting forward in an effort to speed up the friction.

Matt’s voice was an amused huff in his ear, “What?” He licked a stripe up the back of Techie’s neck, giving a gentle squeeze as he did so. “Tell me what you want.”

“Ah! I want you to touch me,” the hand sped up, “I want you to make me come right here,” Matt’s breath got heavier, “then I want you to take me back to your room and fuck me.” They both breathed out in unison as Matt began to move his hand in earnest, short sharp jerks that had Techie biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet. He gripped tight at Matt’s clothed thigh behind him, fingers digging into the muscled flesh. Matt’s other hand was inside his jumpsuit pushing his undershirt up to pinch at his nipples. Their hips moved together, Techie rubbing desperately at the hard press of Matt’s cock.

“Yeah, you like that?” Matt’s voice was a constant low mutter in Techie’s ear, each statement punctuated with licks and bites to a spot on his throat that sent lightning down his spine. “Just wait ‘til we get back.” Bite. “Gonna spread you right open.” Lick. “Gonna make you feel so good.” A twist to the head of his cock. “You wanna feel it in you, don’t you?” His hand was back on Techie’s hip, pulling him in closer, rubbing every inch of himself up the crease of Techie’s ass. 

“Yesss, please, I need it.” Techie’s head was thrown back onto Matt’s shoulder, hair falling in sweaty strands from its tie. He could feel the heat coiling, delicious pressure in the base of his cock. He was pressed against the hard planes of Matt’s body, trapped between his hand and the insistent thrusts at his backside. His hips jerked, fucking into the circle of Matt’s fist. “Mngh, yeah… so close.” Matt’s lips closed over his throat, teeth sinking into the sensitive skin shooting a mix of pain and pleasure straight through Techie’s body.

Matt held tight, as Techie’s body went rigid, hand still moving in loose strokes. Techie’s narrow hips shuddered, his breath panting out in a silent scream, cock pulsing in Matt’s hand, coating it with his release. Matt caught him as he flopped boneless against his chest. Techie felt his spent cock give a twitch as Matt removed his hand from inside his clothes, pink tongue flicking out to lick the fluid from his fingers.

For a few seconds neither moved, Techie leaning loosely against Matt’s chest as large fingers stroked down his face and neck. They were only roused by the echo of footsteps in the hallway outside. Legs still unsteady Techie straightened up turning in the circle of Matt’s arms to pull him in for a kiss.

“Come on,” He grabbed Matt by the hand, “we’re going back to your room. I need a shower.” He grinned, “Maybe you’d like to join me?”


End file.
